


i am his, he is mine

by shkespeare



Series: of roses and mist [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Forbidden Love, M/M, Making Love, it's also a bit medieval-ish but yeah, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkespeare/pseuds/shkespeare
Summary: They both know they’ll have to stop eventually but the idea weighs on their hearts. In fairytales, the couple always ends up together and living happily ever after in each other’s arms; in fairytales, love is enough to conquer all things and nothing is stronger than it. But for them, duty is more important and love isn’t enough. Seokmin really wishes it was, but it’s not.- in which Jeonghan is the crown prince and Seokmin is the guard he fell in love with





	i am his, he is mine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is just a oneshot from this medieval-ish fantasy universe i thought about while showering. jeonghan is the crown prince, seokmin a young palace guard, et cetera. i hope u enjoy it!!!!!! title is from that thingie ppl in game of thrones say when they get married <33333

Jeonghan dismisses all the servants trying to calm him down as he reaches his room after dinner, throwing the crown to the floor as soon as he’s inside. A massive headache is about to form, he can feel it, courtesy of his father and his incredible ability to piss him off with the famous you-need-a-wife talk ('You’re gonna take the crown soon and it would be ideal for you to be married by then, son. Preferably with an heir on the way. He had said, And don’t look at me like that. Your mom thinks the same way, she’s just too kind to tell you.'). He doesn’t need to be a magician to guess what his father meant with these final words. It’s no secret to his parents that Jeonghan prefers men over women, and even if he fell in love with a man that could bear children, it wouldn’t be accepted by all the kingdoms that are offering their princesses’ hands in marriage to him.

He takes his shoes off, some fine boots all the court ladies were talking about earlier, takes his heavy crown off, letting it fall to the floor, it feels so heavy nowadays and he’s not even the king yet, and sits on the bed, head on his hands as he breathes. It’s quiet, the only noises being his breaths and the chattering of the occasional guards roaming the halls. Outside, the sun is long gone, the last few rays lingering ghostly all over the sky that gets darker and darker each minute that passes. It’s probably too early to go to bed, Jeonghan thinks, but he’s not going to sleep just yet, and he can always ask for food if he gets hungry. 

He waits. Since he dismissed all the servants, the entire castle probably know that he’s on his room, rumours of another ‘tantrum’ being spread around, also courtesy of his father. But Jeonghan couldn’t care less, he’s grown so used to having his name stained because of people that don’t know him the slightest, and there’s one, two knocks on his door, a gentle thing that makes his heart speed up a little on his chest, hoping it’s him.

“Come in.” He commands, voice steady and strong as he straightens his back, his face blank, waiting for whoever knocked on his door to show themselves.

The door opens slowly, the noise making him frown, but the head that peeks inside is enough to turn that frown into a soft smile. The body belonging to the head steps inside, closing the door, and Jeonghan can’t help but stand up, before going to the man in front of him, who bows as he does.

“My prince.” Seokmin says as he stands up straight again, looking at Jeonghan in the eyes.

Jeonghan feels… warm with him in his room. And incredibly safe. The young guard is still in his full armour, sword on his waist and his father’s banner on his front, probably tired from the day’s work and training, but still opens his arms for Jeonghan, who immediately gets between them, face resting on the skin of Seokmin’s neck as he wraps his arms around his middle, feeling so good in the embrace, “Hi, Minnie.”

“One of the cooks told me you stormed off to your room after dinner.” Seokmin tells him, breathing in the prince’s familiar scent, knowing that the tantrum that the cook told him about is completely untrue. They talk about Jeonghan as if he was a spoiled child and not the quick-witted, kind man he is.

Jeonghan snorts, pulling away to look at Seokmin, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. Seokmin knows exactly why he left so abruptly and what his father told him, almost word by word. Being the only son of a noble family, Seokmin has an idea of how Jeonghan feels, except he doesn’t have the weight of a crown on his head and the future of a nation on his hands.

Speaking of crown, Jeonghan’s most used one is on the floor from earlier and he moves away from him so that he can pick it up. However, he doesn’t put back on Jeonghan’s head, instead placing it carefully on top of his desk before sitting on the bed, ready to hear him out.

“I have to find a wife soon. Father is… reaching his limits.” Jeonghan whispers, following Seokmin and sitting next to him, looking down at his hands on his lap, “It’s my responsibility, and what I was prepared all my life to do. Get married, become king, have a child, rule the kingdom.”

Jeonghan sounds incredibly small, and it scares Seokmin more than it should. He brings one hand to the prince’s chin, making him look at him, “And it’s what you should do, Hannie. What’s stopping you?”

The question makes Jeonghan laugh, and he takes Seokmin’s hand between his, putting his face inches away from his lover’s, “You know damn well what’s stopping me, Sir Seokmin.”

Seokmin sighs and leans to kiss Jeonghan. He tried to ignore the feelings so many times in the past, back when they were both younger and curious, but he kept coming back to this, to the prince’s bed and side, sharing body warmth at night and quick kisses in the morning before the servants come to help Jeonghan get ready for the day. Jeonghan, the crown prince, has been avoiding his duties because of him, and Seokmin feels torn between love and guilt almost all the time. However, with Jeonghan kissing him back, one hand now on the back of his neck, this is not one of those times.

There is no guilt in the way he deepens the kiss, the prince leaning into him with a relieved sigh as he lets Seokmin lead everything. He needs this, needs to let go even if it’s just for the evening. They both know they’ll have to stop eventually but the idea weighs on their hearts. In fairytales, the couple always ends up together and living happily ever after in each other’s arms; in fairytales, love is enough to conquer all things and nothing is stronger than it. But for them, duty is more important and love isn’t enough. Seokmin really wishes it was, but it’s not.

Jeonghan moves smoothly, it’s a dance they’ve danced many, many times before, and straddles Seokmin, taking his face between his hands and humming when Seokmin’s hands come to rest on the small of his back, pulling him as close as his stiff armour allows. There’s a tug on the sash around his torso and it comes off easily, Jeonghan has always had quick fingers, and Seokmin chuckles against his mouth, breaking the kiss just to rest his forehead against the prince’s, who’s almost panting with need at this point.

“We won’t be disturbed, Minnie. Please just…” Just love me tonight, he almost says but he knows he doesn’t have to: his Minnie can read him like an open book.

“Help me take off my armour, please?” Seokmin whispers and Jeonghan nods, swallowing the lump on his throat as he moves away from Seokmin, standing in front of him now, proud and beautiful and gods, Seokmin has never seen someone so divine as his prince. 

Jeonghan works on his armour quickly, sliding it off piece by piece and undoing buckles as if it’s as important as breathing (for him, it is; he needs to touch Seokmin now). Seokmin helps him pull the light chainmail off his torso as well, leaving him in a light cotton shirt and long underpants.

Jeonghan is about to straddle him again but Seokmin grabs his hips so that he remains standing up between his legs, his gaze so loving as he looks at him from head to feet, “You too. Your clothes, I mean, let me…”

Jeonghan nods, biting his lip, and Seokmin unlaces his much finer silk shirt, leaving his collarbones and part of his chest exposed. He immediately leans to kiss the fair skin there, completely unmarked and so soft against his lips, which makes Jeonghan whimper quietly, closing his eyes in bliss. There’s intimacy in the way Seokmin kisses his chest, practically worshipping Jeonghan and wanting to make this moment last for as long as he can, but Jeonghan quickly starts to feel desperation blooming on his chest, so he puts a hand under Seokmin’s chin and makes him look up and Seokmin understands, because he starts pulling on the laces of Jeonghan’s pants, quickly undoing them. 

In no time, shirts are discarded and Jeonghan does the same to Seokmin, pulling his pants off along with his underwear before climbing on top of him and straddling him. He kisses Seokmin as deeply as he can, one hand on the back of his neck as the other one is placed in the middle of his chest, so warm to the touch.

“Minnie.” Jeonghan whispers against his lips and Seokmin flips them around so that Jeonghan’s back hits the mattress gently, blond hair framing his head like a halo (gods, he’s more than divine) and a gentle smile spreading across his lips, “I love you.”

Seokmin hums before kissing him again, lips moving from Jeonghan’s mouth to his jaw and then neck, Jeonghan tilting his head as Seokmin speaks against his skin now, “I love you too, Hannie. More… More than I ever thought it’d be possible.”

“Then show me, Minnie. Show me how much you love me.”

Seokmin supports himself on his elbows, looking once again at his lover with sparkling eyes filled with emotion and Jeonghan just touches his face, thumb dragging across his bottom lip, “The oil is on its place.” Is all the prince says, and Seokmin nods, moving away just enough to reach the decorated drawers of the nightstand, pulling out the familiar bottle of the sweetly scented oil Jeonghan loves so much.

When he closes the drawer again, Jeonghan pulls him down for another passionate kiss, legs wrapping around Seokmin’s hips and pulling him even closer, their dicks brushing against each other and making both of them hum. Just like before, they both know all the steps of the dance, Seokmin reaching down to touch Jeonghan’s tip, gathering the pre-cum on his fingers so that he can stroke the head of his dick properly, Jeonghan moaning sweetly against his lips as he reaches for a pillow to put under his hips.

Seokmin pulls away after a bit, taking the pillow and sliding it under Jeonghan, who looks impossibly sinful and heavenly, a gift and a curse from the gods, something so bittersweet. But he doesn’t have time to think about it, not when Jeonghan is taking the bottle of oil from his hand and pouring a little on his palm before passing it back to Seokmin, a glint on his eyes, and oh, he’s now touching Seokmin’s dick, the oil making the strokes so smooth and clean, even if Jeonghan is going slow.

Seokmin fights back the urge to buck his hips forward, he has a task in hand now and gods be damned if he doesn’t do it properly. So, he pours some oil onto his fingers, putting the cork back in the bottle and throwing it to the side before warming the oil up a little and taking his fingers to where Jeonghan needs him the most.

At first, he spreads the oil around Jeonghan’s ass, making sure the skin around is coated and that he won’t hurt his precious Hannie, before sliding one finger in. Jeonghan barely reacts, he’s always a little loose, but he hums as he feels Seokmin do it, looking at him while his legs tighten around him for a moment, “You know I can take two, Minnie.”

“Just want to make sure, Hannie.” Seokmin leans to kiss his forehead and Jeonghan thumbs at his tip, making him groan and when Seokmin looks at him, he’s smirking, though his eyes are gentle.

“Two, baby. Please.” And Seokmin sighs at his words, but does it and he can feel Jeonghan’s happy moan against his lips in another kiss, this time slower and softer as they both work their hands on each other.

He knows where to press inside of Jeonghan, he doesn’t have to search for it anymore and while Jeonghan clenches and unclenches around his fingers when he starts to move them, Seokmin still aims to curl them in the right place, kissing Jeonghan even harder and drinking his moans as if they were the sweetest wine he ever tasted. And they are, Jeonghan’s mouth is more intoxicating that anything he ever drank, he can’t get enough of it and every time he gets a taste of it, he just wants more and more and more. And Jeonghan… Jeonghan happily gives it to him; hell, he’d give the kingdom to Seokmin if he could.

Jeonghan’s strokes are getting lazy and eventually he stops, too busy clutching Seokmin’s shoulders and digging his nails onto his skin to do it, he feels so good and Seokmin’s fingers are working wonders on him. It’s no lie that he has always preferred to be on the receiving side but he can’t be judged, he has someone who knows what to do and where to touch and how to make everything even more intense for him, and Jeonghan loves it with all he has in him. He also loves Seokmin, so that’s what he tells him, even if it comes out as a strangled noise. Seokmin now has three fingers in him and is shushing him with another kiss, “Almost there, Hannie.”

The wait is quite unbearable, though Seokmin tries to make it a little better by distracting Jeonghan with his mouth. All the prince can think about is the feeling of Seokmin in him, fitting inside of him as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle, meant to be side by side (and perhaps they are, at least that’s what Jeonghan believes they are, even if the puzzle was never supposed to be created). His hips are moving almost involuntarily, riding back on Seokmin’s fingers the best he can right now, moaning loudly whenever Seokmin curls them against his sweet spot, legs twitching. 

Eventually, Seokmin removes his fingers and strokes himself with the oiled hand, hissing at the feeling, before wiping it on the sheets, they can definitely worry about that later. Now, with Jeonghan gasping at the feeling of emptiness in him, Seokmin has other things in his mind, and his priority is making the prince, the love of his life and the man he would kill and die for, feel good. 

There’s something about the way Jeonghan asks him to hurry up, voice nothing but a breathless whisper; Seokmin loves it when the usually so well put together prince lets go of everything and turns himself in to pure desire, pure need, cheeks slightly tilted pink and lips swollen from both kissing and biting on them. He will never get tired of seeing Jeonghan like this, completely at his mercy, body and soul bared to no one except for Seokmin.

He lines himself against Jeonghan, groaning at the feeling on the tip of dick and he has to fight back the urge to rub himself a little against the not so tight muscle. In that moment, what matters is Jeonghan’s breathy moan when he finally pushes in, he way his toes curl and his eyes flutter shut, the line of his throat completely bare, making it so easy for Seokmin to just lean down and suck purple bruises onto the prince’s fair skin.

The world seems to stop.

In that moment, they’re not a prince and a guard. Not the heir to a crown and a kingdom, not a soldier trained to kill and protect. They’re two men, two halves of the same soul, two hearts connected by destiny. Both a blessing and a curse, bittersweet like the oranges that grow in the gardens, the flowers that bloom in spring and wither in autumn. But it doesn’t matter.

It never has and despite everything that goes against them, it probably never will.

Jeonghan is putting one hand on the back of Seokmin’s neck, pulling him as close as he can before wrapping his legs around his waist, moaning when it moves Seokmin inside of him, pushing him deeper, right where he needs him the most. There is a certain urgency in the way he tugs on Seokmin’s hair, moving his head until Jeonghan can connect their lips once again; it’s almost as if he’s thirsty, he can’t get enough of kissing Seokmin and he’s gonna drink every moment he has to do it. 

He dreads to think of a night Seokmin will not be able to come into his room, to climb onto his bed and make love to him. He dreads to think of a day he won’t share knowing looks and smiles with the guard, meeting in the gardens and walking together there. Jeonghan thinks of his Seokmin’s warm hands, of his even warmer smile. Of the way his hair curls when it rains, of the way he blushes when Jeonghan tells him he’s more beautiful than any of the roses that grow in the palace’s gardens.

And then he feels it all at once, those very same warm hands on the sides of his body, Seokmin’s hips moving slowly, those soft lips trailing down to Jeonghan’s neck. He feels the thorns from the very first rose Seokmin (a purple rose, such a rare thing) gave to him years before on his fingers as he digs into the guard’s back with his nails, he feels the first kiss they shared on his lips as he moans Seokmin’s name.

Seokmin feels it too, something so intense blooming between them. It urges him to move faster, one hand steady on Jeonghan’s hip, supporting himself on his forearm besides the prince’s head. He makes love to him like he did the first time, the second time, all the times; he knows Jeonghan’s body like he knows his own, a body he has mapped hundreds of times with his mouth and hands and that he will continue to worship until he can’t anymore. 

“Until the gods allow us.” Seokmin whispers and Jeonghan doesn’t need to ask to know what he’s talking about, so he repeats those same words to him, his eyes full of love and adoration.

There’s a rhythm now, Seokmin leaning to kiss Jeonghan once again and drinking in his moans as he pulls the prince’s legs a little higher up his torso. It feels even better for Jeonghan now, whose noises get louder and more desperate with each thrust, hands now moving to Seokmin’s face, holding it as he looks at him. A thumb grazes across his bottom lip, the prince’s soft hands so warm and gentle Seokmin can’t help but nuzzle his face against one of them before pressing a kiss to its palm. And it’s this simple gesture that makes Jeonghan tear up; the gentleness of it, so innocent yet so intense.

“I’m close.” Seokmin whispers against his palm, and Jeonghan brings the same hand that Seokmin kiss between them, wrapping it around his dick, almost hissing at how sensitive it is but then moaning at the sensation and it makes Seokmin smile.

From that moment, there is no more thinking, just feeling as they both get closer to release, always looking at each other. The bed creaks as they make love, sheets rustling under their bodies. The sun is long gone and they’re in the dark but there is no need to light up candles, no; they know their way through this, it’s like a song you never forget. 

They grow closer to release with each moment that passes and yet neither of them expects it when it happens. It starts with Jeonghan throwing his head back, looking as heavenly as possible with the pale skin of his neck now slightly peppered with bruises from Seokmin’s mouth, fingernails digging onto the muscles of his back as he spills everything between them. He clenches and unclenches almost desperately around Seokmin’s dick, which makes him come too, burying his face on Jeonghan’s neck, groaning loudly.

The pair stays connected like that for some time, Jeonghan gently stroking the hairs on the back of Seokmin’s head, catching his breath and letting the calmness take over his body. He feels Seokmin softening inside of him and kissing the bruised skin on his throat gently, his breath steadying as he does. It’s quiet, they don’t need to say or do anything right now except hold each other close. 

Crickets are heard outside, a few guards passing by the hallway where the prince’s room door is located and chatting. Seokmin pulls out, making Jeonghan sigh and put his legs back on the bed, stretching himself like a cat and closing his eyes while Seokmin stands up to go get a cloth to clean them both up.

Jeonghan opens his eyes to see the young guard kneeling on the bed, hand gently touching his leg, “Up?” he whispers, and Jeonghan smiles, lifting the same leg he touched and spreading the other one apart a little so that Seokmin can clean him up.

“I love it when you come in me, you know.” Jeonghan says perhaps a little too seriously, and it makes Seokmin blush and giggle. It’s in these moments that Jeonghan finds Seokmin the most beautiful, with his cheeks flushed so that they match his pink lips, skin glistening slightly from the sweat, hair all messy and a smile on his face.

“Stop that.”

“Never.”

Seokmin smacks his thigh lightly and Jeonghan is the one giggling now. His stomach is wiped carefully, almost lovingly, and then he can put his leg back on the bed as Seokmin cleans himself up quickly, discarding the cloth onto the floor. They can worry about it later, for now Seokmin is wrapping his arms around the crown prince, his lover, half of his soul and half of his heart. Jeonghan lets himself be held, those arms make him feel so safe as they pull him so that he’s lying on top of Seokmin, head on his chest so that he can listen to his heartbeat.

It’s his favourite lullaby, Seokmin’s heartbeat. It shows him that this, even if cruel, is not a dream. That he’s taking in every moment he has with him and making it a real thing that he will remember for all eternity.

“I love you.” He says, because he can’t rest without saying it. He gets nightmares if he doesn’t.

“I love you.” Seokmin repeats those three words to him in a quiet voice. It’s a secret between them but it doesn’t mean it means any less than a vow taken in front of a priest. 

And that’s how Jeonghan falls asleep, in the arms of the man he loves the most, a man he will always love no matter what. The gods made them for each other yet everything goes against it. And Jeonghan knows that it will never be like the love stories he heard as a child, but he lived a beautiful one with Seokmin and he will make the best of it until their last night together, when duty cannot be ignored for any longer and each have to take their place to rule and fight for the kingdom they’ve both vowed to protect.

***

Jeonghan wakes up in an empty bed, any traces of what happened the previous night completely gone except for the soreness on his body. A soreness that’s so familiar it makes him smile against the soft pillow, Seokmin’s scent still lingering in it. The servants will come soon to help him get ready for the day and he glances at the nightstand, where a purple rose rests.

Jeonghan closes his eyes, still smiling. 

He’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it's not... too sad. feel free to comment and leave some kudos if u enjoyed this and would like to see more of this universe!! (tiny spoiler, it has pirates too. heh)
> 
> find me on:  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jihoons_co) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jihoons_co)


End file.
